


love in its purest form

by maincharacter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maincharacter/pseuds/maincharacter
Summary: You feel blessed to be loved by someone so sweet and caring... Words just cannot describe your love for him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> technically my first fic (and knees' first too i think) All The Others i've written don't Count

   You invited your shiny ( _kind of literally_ ), new boyfriend over to your dorm room with the hope that you could finally get to do something to get closer to your sweetheart...

  
   After confessing your attraction to the beautiful boy and helping him realize his requited feelings for you some days ago, you and him would hold hands everywhere the both of you would go and give each other warm, loving hugs occasionally, but not really much more than that... Not that you were discontent with it, no! Not at all! But you wouldn't mind getting your first kiss from the robot... It'd certainly be nice!! Actually, it's kind of why you let him into your room...

  
   You're both sitting on the edge of your soft and cozy bed, basking in the peaceful silence as you take in the feeling of his somewhat cold and metal palm against your warm and human one... It doesn't bother you at all, however! Whether Kiibo's heart is mechanical or organic, you captured it, and he captured yours!

  
   You're bit scared of breaking the tranquility by accidentally speaking too noisily, so you scoot closer towards your darling boyfriend until you were shoulder to shoulder with him. He jumps a bit at the sudden movement and contact, but relaxes ( _as much as robots can relax_ ) and submits to the feeling...

  
   Now that you're closer to him, you can safely ask...!

  
   "Kiibo, _dear_ , can I hug you...?" The question is asked softly...

  
   He becomes a bit flustered at the pet name and request, but he responds just as quietly, "Of course, _Dear_..." The last word spoken is much more hushed...

  
   You smile subtly as you hug him... Oh no, he's overheated just a little bit! You hear his internal cooling fans humming...! You think to yourself, ' _Oh my goodness, he's so cute! I love him so much!!_ ' You tell him this... Ah, the whirring is a bit louder, now! He doesn't know what to say...! He's never felt this kind of feeling before... He hopes to experience this feeling more with his wonderful lover, _you_!

  
   You feel blessed to be loved by someone so sweet and caring... Words alone just _cannot_ describe your love for him!

  
   You pull back a bit from the hug to look at his beautiful face, the red LEDs under the synthetic skin of his cheeks are glowing faintly... You close your eyes for a second and touch noses with him... The whirring got louder somehow!?

  
   You move back and hesitate at first... You don't want to move too quickly and ruin the moment. You take in the sight of his oblivious face, it's almost like you're dreaming, yet you just can't help but smile at him. You close your eyes and gradually lean towards him...

  
   He quickly realizes what you are doing...! He's heard of kissing before, usually from the other guys, and knows the definition, but he's never experienced a kiss himself. Quickly, he also realizes that this means he'll share his first kiss with you!! He knows it's a very intimate gesture usually shared between lovers... But, since you call him and yourself 'a couple,' a term that almost shares the same definition with 'lovers,' he decides to lean in and close his eyes as well... Your noses bump slightly, but the feeling of his lips on yours and vice versa is _oh so wonderful_...!

  
   You both stay completely still while slowly melting into the sensation of the kiss... You can't believe that was your first kiss together!! You eventually pull back, your face flushed with embarrassment. You look at him, his face is also flushed; but his eyes widened with shock now that he realizes what just happened. He then looks at you with concern, wondering if he'd done something wrong. However, you dismiss these thoughts; as you wrap your arms around his torso and pull him into a yet another hug! You can still hear the internal fans and how they're whirring quickly, desperately trying to cool him down. You press your cheek gently against his as he gently returns the embrace, and stay put for a couple of minutes...

  
   After those few minutes of blissful quiet, you repeat the words you last spoke to him (with some variation) after giving his flushed, man-made cheek a quick, gentle peck, "I love my dear boyfriend so, _so_ much..."

  
   He delightfully grins at this! You've never seen him this happy before...!

  
   You close your eyes and take a breather... Suddenly, something presses against your cheek...! You open your eyes immediately and meet with him softly pecking your cheek with his eyes closed. Your heart flutters at this sight as he pulls back and notices your open eyes... He seems to be becoming flustered and you just giggle because _honestly_ , how can someone be _so adorable_?!

  
   He looks away, his slight bashfulness becoming obvious on his pretty face... You giggle quietly yet again, causing his blush and embarrassment to intensify...! Now, with the cute expression on his face, you can't resist bringing his face to your chest and nuzzling your face into his soft, faux hair... The cooling fans at this point could be heard from miles away...! However, through his embarrassment, he manages to warmly respond, "I love my significant other quite a lot as well..."

  
   You smile lovingly at his words, gently taking hold of his slightly warm, metal hand. You hold it gently, eventually closing your eyes and slowly bringing your lips to meet it. You bring yourself away from him to gaze affectionately at your lover and just as affectionately ask him, "...Would you like to stay and cuddle with me, Darling?"

   The warm smile on his adorable face could only widen as he answered with confidence and fondness, "I would love to, Darling...!"

  
   You spend the rest of the day holding your dear, dear robot boyfriend in your arms. It is a peaceful, warm and lovely day...

**Author's Note:**

> knees and i literally poured our hearts into this. we didn't mean for this to happen but Here we are


End file.
